


The Long Wait

by poppylydia



Series: The Long Wait [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppylydia/pseuds/poppylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- During the 8th year at Hogwarts after the Final Battle, Harry discovers that he may feel more than just animosity towards his Potions Master and seeks to convince Snape that they could make it work. But will he succeed? Any reviews/comments/Kudos would be amazing please! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or story (sadly). The honour goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling; no copyright is intended nor used other than to entertain Harry Potter fans.

The silence in the dungeons deafened Harry. He always felt like an outsider walking through this part of the castle, even though his invisibility cloak shielded him from prying eyes. But he needed to see him, he needed to try. He didn’t know how much longer he could deal with it. He crept towards Snape’s private rooms, which he discovered through searching the Marauders Map for Snape’s chambers.

He had a plan. Wait for Snape to return from his patrol, slip in without him noticing and somehow reveal himself and make Snape realise that Harry loves him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

‘Simple,’ Harry thought, unconvinced of his master plan. It was all he could do though. He felt it was time to come clean and possibly tempt Snape into a true, honest relationship. He crouched down near the door ready to move when Snape arrived. He didn’t have to wait for long, as Snape’s long drawn out footsteps echoed throughout the dungeons. Harry’s heart beat wildly in his chest, he thought he may explode with anticipation and fear. His hands were sweaty, his breathing hard. He was so consumed with fear that it took a fraction longer than recommended to control himself as Snape turned the corner and marched down the corridor.

‘It’s now or never,’ Harry thought, raising himself into position.

Snape stopped a mere inch away from Harry, unaware of the minute distance between them. He whispered a password and the door creaked open. Snape swept inside and Harry, as silently as he could, launched himself through the door just as it snapped closed. Snape stopped suddenly, as if he heard something behind him. Harry held his breath, terrified to move a muscle. 

“Potter, is that you?” Snape commanded suspiciously, turning his body sharply, his obsidian eyes searching for the culprit. 

Harry, heart pounding, but Gryffindor courage battling through, pulled off his cloak slowly. Emerald eyes connected to obsidian and he felt himself trembling.

“We need to talk.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry quickly realises that talking to Snape isn't as easy as he previously thought- he'll have to gain his trust first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or story (sadly). The honour goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling; no copyright is intended nor used other than to entertain Harry Potter fans.

Snape didn’t respond, just stared at Harry for several seconds. The silence thickened, only Harry’s breathing- which became more erratic as the silence ensued- could be heard.

Suddenly, without any indication, Snape grabbed Harry by his collar and thrust him into the door, Harry’s head hitting the wood hard.

“Talk Potter?!?,” Snape spat, pure disgust oozing from him. Snape’s wand had suddenly appeared into his hand and he’d thrust it hard into Harry’s jaw. He pinned Harry to the door, flush against him. Harry couldn’t breathe; the air had been knocked out of him. 

“How dare you?!? How dare you follow me, intrude into my rooms and demand to speak to me?!? Your father was arrogant Potter, but you… you are far worse!” Snape snarled.

“Please”, Harry begged, placing his hands on Snape’s arms. “I meant no disrespect or harm Sir. Please, hear me out.”

“Hear you out Potter, what a load of frogspawn! You came in here to either steal something from my private stores or humiliate me in some way! Just admit it Potter!” Snape growled, a vein in his temple pulsing hard and thrusting his face into Harry’s.

“Honestly, Sir. I wanted to speak to you privately and confidentially on something important. And you’re the only person I trust. Please… Sn-Severus, trust me, like you once did.” Harry pleaded, trying to remove the fear in his voice to a softer tone to calm the man.

Harry knew then he had made headway. A sharp emotion flashed in Snape’s eyes before he could control it, his hold on Harry lessened and he seemed intrigued rather than angry at Harry. 

“Go on”, Snape said slowly.

“Could… could you let me go please. I’m not here to play a trick on you,” Harry implored.

Snape let go of him, but didn’t move too far away from Harry, still cautious of what Harry wanted. Harry, heart beat racing, tried to gather his thoughts. This hasn’t worked out how I planned it, Harry thought. He’d planned to tell Snape his true feelings -which had flourished during their secret Defence training sessions during the war-, expected them to be reciprocated and snogged within an inch of his life, then made love to by the man he loved. The signs were right, Harry thought. He assumed that Snape cared for him too, if the smouldering looks that Harry caught Severus giving him were anything to go by. 

But it seemed as if that was not going to happen just yet. All of a sudden, Harry realised why Snape was behaving in such a way; he was scared of what could possibly happen between them. Harry knew the man was incredibly insecure under that mask and would rather live a lonely life than be humiliated. And just like that, Harry knew what he had to do- he had to get Snape to trust him. And he knew just how to do it. 

“Let’s set a wager,” Harry suggested, a smirk flitting across his face. He knew he’d said the right thing, as the atmosphere in the room shifted suddenly; the air sparked with sexual tension.

“A wager Potter? I’m impressed. Snape paused, thinking. “What are your terms?” he asked, an answering smirk darting across his own. He moved in closer, almost flush again against Harry. Harry blushed as Snape moved closer to him again. 

“Why don’t we duel like we once did? Wandless and wordless spells included.”

Snape raised an eyebrow, evidently impressed.

“And if you win Mr Potter? What do you want?” Snape asked, clearly intrigued by Harry’s proposition.

“If I win, you have to hear me out…fully!” Harry answered confidently.

Snape nodded. “And if I win, I get to punish you whichever way I wish for breaking into my rooms,” Snape stated. There was no question in his voice, he wasn’t asking for Harry’s permission. 

Harry nodded, reluctant to speak in case he gave himself up too easily. 

Snape moved away from Harry, flicked his wand and the furniture was pushed to the walls leaving a duelling space in the middle of the room. His eyes preyed on Harry, his stance ready to attack. Harry moved himself into position, wand in hand and eyed Snape hungrily. 

“Scared Potter?” Snape asked, evidently trying to taunt Harry.

“You wish,” Harry replied, a smirk lighting up his face in memory.

The first wordless curse shot out of Snape’s wand a split second afterwards… the duel had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any reviews/comments/Kudos would be amazing please! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/ Comments would be wonderful please! They're an incentive to write more! ;)


End file.
